leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rod of Ages
Classic= |-|Quick Charge= * 100 ability power = * 500 health = * 400 mana = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive and gold efficient at max stacks. * On manaless champions the item is gold efficient without the passive and gold efficient at maximum stacks. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The passive will trigger with effects like active and passive. * If the owner is protected with a shield and receives damage, they will continue to restore mana. * The additional stats over time are not unique. One can have multiple while all of their stats simultaneously increase. Strategy * Because this item takes to reach its full potential, it is best obtained early on in the game. * It is a strong item for casters in need of durability, mana, and power. * can be very effectively combined with an because the passive will grant bonus ability power from mana. ** The early and are useful in lane for the healing sustain and increased mana pool. The only downside to this build is that / and take considerable time to stack. Trivia * may have been originally named as "Guinsoo's Rod of Oblivion", and its icon is still named as such in the League of Legends install directory. * uses the . * The name is likely a reference to Def Leppard's 1983 song "Rock of Ages". (The movie of the same name, which is also named after the song, was not released until 3 years after the item came out.) * The version is also used on the Crystal Scar during Rotating Game Modes. Patch History from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V7.10 * ** Replaced normal version on the Howling Abyss. ;V6.12 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Eternity: Mana to health conversion reduced to 20% from 25%. ;V6.9 * Total cost reduced to from ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Ability power reduced to 60 from 80. * Mana reduced to 300 from 400. * Mana per stack reduced to 10 from 40. * New Passive effect - Eternity: 15% of damage taken from champions is gained as mana. Spending mana restores 25% of mana spent as health, up to 25 per cast (toggle spells heal for up to 25 per second). ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . * Ability power increased to 80 from 60. ;V5.13 * Total cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 300 from 450. * Mana reduced to 400 from 450. * Mana per stack increased to 40 from 20. * Ability power per stack increased to 4 from 2. ;V5.2 * Now displays the current stacks over the icon. * No longer loses stacks when selling the item and then undoing the sale. ;V3.8 * ** Map-specific version added for Crystal Scar. ;V1.0.0.152 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Mana reduced to 450 from 525. * Health per stack increased to 20 from 18. * :}} ** On level-up heal reduced to 150 from 250. ;V1.0.0.118 * Now retains passive when upgraded, with both remaining Unique so they cannot stack. ;V1.0.0.108 * Now show you in its tooltip what the current stats on its passive are. ;V1.0.0.103 * Health increased to 450 from 360. * Mana increased to 525 from 425. * Ability power increased to 50 from 30. * Health per stack reduced to 18 from 27. * Mana per stack reduced to 20 from 30. * Ability power per stack reduced to 2 from 3. * Maximum stats unchanged. ;V0.9.25.21 * Health reduced to 425 from 450. * Mana reduced to 425 from 450. ;V0.9.22.16 * Combine cost increased to from . ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Combine cost reduced to from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Combine cost increased to from . }} References cs:Rod of Ages de:Stab der Zeitalter es:Vara de las Edades fr:Bâton Séculaire pl:Różdżka Wieków pt-br:Bastão das Eras ru:Жезл веков zh:时光之杖 Category:Ability power items Category:Health items Category:Mana items